


Gezellig

by bloodscout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 2nd<br/>	•	gezellig  ||  [noun, Dutch loanword]  ||  the warm, comfortable feeling of being with people you love in a cozy place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gezellig

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Sabriel Week fics. The psychology behind this is entirely fake. Thank God for artistic license!

They say that the youngest child always likes small spaces. Something to do with being the smallest, being the one with the least power which meant that they needed a space where they could be bigger than everything else. Even though Gabriel was hundreds of thousands of years old, but he was still the youngest of the archangels. Sam was the youngest too; out of him and Dean, at least. By rights, they should be tiny space kings, but you couldn’t tell by looking at them - Gabriel created whole worlds on his own whim and Sam was the size of a small continent - but it was true. Sam and Gabriel both liked small spaces; things like pillow forts, single beds and the occasional walk-in closet.  
This time it was the underside of a bed. It had happened by accident; they hadn’t yet reached that level of escapism. Basically, Sam had knocked his phone off the nightstand and onto the ground and it skidded under the bed. Sam slipped down to retrieve it, only to see Gabriel’s face appear on the other side.  
‘Come on,’ the archangel suggested, tugging on the sleeve around Sam’s outstretched arm.  
Sam paused, but he couldn’t deny that it was comfy down here and the carpet wasn’t nearly as dusty as he thought it would be. He pulled his large form under the bedframe and outstretched his arms, beckoning for Gabriel to come closer.  
Sam had found out quite early in their relationship that Gabriel cuddled. It made him laugh sometimes, thinking that he played big spoon to a multi-dimensional wave of celestial intent. Or little spoon. Y’know, whatever; he wasn’t fussy.  
The smaller man slipped between Sam’s arms and tucked his head under the Winchester’s chin.  
‘’t’s warm down here.’ He muttered into Sam’s chest.  
Sam hummed in agreement and Gabriel could feel it vibrate through his body. He pressed his lips against Sam’s collar bone, just touching there, not moving or anything. Sam was methodically carding his fingers through Gabriel’s soft, honey-blonde hair. He honestly hadn’t noticed how tired he was getting until he got under the bed.  
‘I’m going to fall asleep like this.’ He told the Gabriel’s hair.  
Gabriel nodded. ‘Okay.’ He said, then wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, rubbing his broad back.  
Just as Sam was skirting the line between the waking and dream worlds, Gabriel’s voice cut through his sleepy thoughts. ‘Sam?’ Gabriel whispered.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘You didn’t seriously think phones slid on carpet, did you?’  
Sam frowned, obviously confused, and Gabriel sighed fondly.  
‘I made it slide under here, you idiot.’ He revealed, grinning.  
 _Okay, so maybe we do plan these things._ Sam thought as he slipped into a dream.


End file.
